Twins?
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: Fayt/Sophia pairing. Fayt and Maria find out about their past and their relationship, and Sophia finds out hoe Fayt feels about her at the same time. I guess Fayt's really the main person here, but I'm going to put it under Fayt/Sophia just to be safe.


Okay, I guess the title says it all. Fayt and Maria find out about their past and Sophia finds out what Fayt really thinks of her. Set after the game somewhere in Peterney, where their house is located. I think it should be there because it's right in the middle of the kingdom of Aquaria. Nel can get to the queen and Clair easily. And it's a pretty place, I think. Although, I must say Aquios is more beautiful. Whatever, its my prerogative. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. There are no OCs in this one. They belong to Square Enix and the person who wrote SO3 manga and anime. Don't sue me; I have enough problems already.

* * *

Twins?

Sophia looked at her two friends and again noted the resemblance between them. It was uncanny. Same facial features, same chin, same eyes, and even the same color hair. She had never seen two people who looked more alike.

She knew from Dr. Leingod's video at Moonbase that Maria had to be the sister of either her or Fayt, and she could not get it out of her mind. She was raised as an only child, but what if she really wasn't? The thought clouded her mind and made it difficult for her to concentrate. She had to know. So she devised a plan to find out.

Sophia followed Nel down the hall as she was walking to her room after dinner. "Nel, may I talk to you?" she asked with apprehension. She felt like Nel might turn around and bite her head off. The girl was always acting so tough.

"Sure, what is it?" Nel asked her politely.

"So far so good." Sophia mumbled to herself as Nel showed her into her room.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, I just wondered if you would be interested in solving a little dilemma I have been obsessing over lately? You watched the video so you know that Maria's birth is disputed, right? Well, I really want to know if she is my sister or Fayt's."

Nel sat and thought for a little while. Sophia held her breath and waited for Nel to respond to her request.

After what seemed like hours, she finally spoke. "What would I need to do if I agreed to this?"

"So, you'll do it?"

"Maybe. I need to know what I am getting myself into first. Then I will decide if I want to help."

"That's a fair request. All you would need to do would be to grab her hairbrush or toothbrush while she is not looking, bring it to me, and then return it to her room when I am done. Those types of things have DNA on them. I can test that and come to my answer." Said Sophia. She was so excited that Nel had agreed she almost forgot to thank her.

"Thanks so much, Nel. Good luck."

With Nel convinced, Sophia exited her room and stumbled over Albel. He had been listening in to their conversation. Sophia panicked, thinking he would disclose their intentions to Maria or Fayt.

"How much did you hear?" she asked the eavesdropper.

"I'll help you." He said simply. "Do you want me to get this DNA from Maria or everyone else? How many people do you want to test?"

Sophia was shocked. Albel had never seemed the type to help anyone, let alone her, but she would take his help if she could get it. He must also be curious about Maria. At least he was not running amok telling everyone about her plan. She would not complain for her good fortune.

"Well, I just want to test myself, Fayt, and Maria. Of course I can easily get my own DNA, but if you want to do something, you could grab Fayt's hairbrush or toothbrush so I can get his DNA."

"Consider it done."

He walked off in the direction of Fayt's room, and Sophia wondered for a second if he would screw up that simple task before pushing the thought out of her mind. She was sure he would get it right. If he did mess it up, she could always ask Nel to do it.

Sophia waited for Nel and Albel to return on pins and needles.

She was fidgety and eager to start her test. Sure, it was not an immediate answer to her question, but she would feel better once she had everything underway. She took a moment to ponder whether or not she was ready to know the answer. She decided she was when a knock drew her back to reality.

"Come in." she yelled.

Nel walked in the door with a smile on her face and a hairbrush in her hand. Sophia smiled too. One step down. She was always the positive thinker, a cup half full kind of girl. She was now closer to her answer.

Just then another knock was heard. Albel did not bother to wait for a response before turning the doorknob and letting himself in. "Got it," he said as he threw her a toothbrush.

"Thank you, both of you." She bowed and left the two alone in the room as she headed to the lab. She typed in the key code to open the door and proceeded to set the lab up for the test. Once that was done, she extracted the DNA from both objects and put it into the machine. Three days and she would know.

Sophia went back to her room and handed the toothbrush to Albel and the hairbrush to Nel. "Okay, please take these back to their owners. I am done with them. I'll let you know how it turns out."

It was late, so Sophia went to bed, but she could not sleep. She laid there looking at the ceiling and thinking about that test. Was she doing the right thing? Did she get enough DNA from the objects in question to get a match? Or was her quest for truth doomed from the beginning? How much did she really care? All of these questions were in her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sophia woke up late the next morning feeling fairly refreshed. She ran down to the lab to see how things were going. No problems had occurred overnight so she went to her room and started listening to her music. There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Fayt. I wanted to talk to you about something." He yelled through the door.

"Come in."

Fayt wasted no time. "Look, I am missing my toothbrush, and I know you have been obsessed over Maria's questionable past ever since we left Moonbase, so cough it up." He said.

"Sink." She pointed to where the toothbrush had landed a few minutes ago. He looked at it and picked it up with an exasperated sigh. "Thought so."

He sat down on the bed and looked at her. Sophia thought he was going to yell, but he spoke quietly. "This is really bothering you isn't it? You are totally obsessed."

He stood up and she hugged him. "Thanks for understanding." She said as he left the room.

Three days came and went quickly as Sophia waited for the results. Finally the day arrived. She walked into the lab, read the printout, and her jaw dropped. Fayt was the one with a new family member, like she thought, but they were more than_ just _related. They had the same DNA! They were twins. She could not believe her eyes. But yes, it was true. She thought it over. It made sense.

The resemblance between Fayt and Maria was undeniable. But there were other things too. Fayt was left-handed. She had once heard this was a sure sign of being a twin. Fayt and Maria were the same age, but that was not unusual. Everything pointed to this finding indeed being the truth.

"I better go tell Fayt and Maria." She said to herself as she walked out of the lab.

Fayt and Maria were both in the TV room when she walked in. "Okay, Fayt, I have something to talk to you about." Fayt looked up, knowing she had gotten the results. It must have been him after all. He followed her out and looked at the paper.

"She's my twin?" He asked in disbelief. "Wow."

Fayt walked back into the TV room to find Maria still sitting there. He sat down next to her and continued watching the show, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her. During the commercial, he found his chance. "We're twins!" He blurted out as a commercial for Double Mint gum finally went off.

"What?" She asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"We're twins. Sophia did a test on us with the help of Albel and Nel, and we came up to have the same DNA. We are actual twins. We have the same parents, and you and I are brother and sister." Fayt said, not sure how to explain it any better than that.

"Okay, that is fine. So , we're twins. How do we react to that? Should I celebrate now?" Maria asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am. I have always wanted a sibling, and now I have one, so I am going to go party the night away with Sophia. Join us if you want."

Maria followed Fayt. She was still too shocked to be in the mood to party, but she wanted to have some fun. This had been a long day for all of them.

The party turned out to be fun. Fayt put on all the dance music he could find in the house, and he and the others danced all night long. There was something for everyone at the party, and then the two newly found twins stepped to the front of the room.

"We have an announcement to make!" Said Maria, yelling in order to quiet down the rowdy group.

"What, you and Fayt are getting married? 'Bout time!" Said a drunken Cliff.

"No, quite the contrary, we wanted to announce that we have a scientist in the house. Sophia took it upon herself to test our DNA and it came out that Fayt and I are twins. There is no mistake. We can validate the test and know that the results are accurate." Explained Maria to the stunned group.

All eyes turned on Sophia. Everyone wanted to know the same thing: Why had she decided to test everyone's DNA, and how did she do it without everyone noticing? Sophia looked a bit embarrassed. She knew what everyone wanted to know from her.

"Well, I realized from watching the video that Uncle Robert left at Moonbase that Maria was the sister of either me or Fayt. I tried to ignore it at first, but it became all I could think about. I really wanted to know, so I performed the test to find out. I'm sorry if I upset anyone."

She sat down after that and everyone went back to partying. Slowly the number still partying trickled down until it was just Fayt, Sophia, and Cliff, who had passed out on the floor after his fourth margarita. Everyone else went to bed. Fayt and Sophia sat in a corner to talk.

'So, was that the only reason you did this? Or is there more to this story?" Fayt asked.

"Well, I was also getting jealous because you were spending so much time with Maria. I feel like you don't really care about me anymore. Not like you used to. Maybe you just feel like you don't have to take care of me anymore because I am stronger now and can take care of myself, but I like the way our relationship used to be. I also realize that there is probably no way we can go back to it after what happened with Luther and saving the universe, but I still want us to be best friends, and maybe something more."

She felt good to get it all off her chest. She had been carrying around how she felt for a while now. At least now he knew, too. It seemed slightly insignificant at the moment, though.

"I love you too, Sophia. I always have." He said simply, grabbing her hand and picking her up. "Okay, then, don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on. For as long as you want."

He carried her out into the garden of Castle Aquaria. He put her down and looked into her eyes. He then reached into his pocket and kneeled down on the grass.

"Will you marry me, Sophia?"

Sophia was stunned. He had a ring and everything. He must have been planning this for some time. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the man she loved. "YES!!! Of course I will marry you. I love you so much!!! Let's go tell the others."

"Wait a second, sweetie. Let them sleep. We have plenty of time to tell them all later. Let's just sit and enjoy the moment." Fayt said as he sat down in the grass surrounded by beautiful flowers. Sophia sat with him and they watched the sun rise together.

* * *

Okay, what did y'all think? I might put up a wedding chapter later, but for now, it's complete. Read and review please.

A/N: I know there were a lot of facts. And I realize that even if they were twins, they wouldn't have the same DNA, but let's pretend that it's not that complicated. Basically, I know that that fact is wrong, and it was intentional for simplicity, so please just ignore it. I bet a lot of you wouldn't even know that if I hadn't pointed it out. Hope you liked it!


End file.
